arrival
by JadeSunrise
Summary: a new demon on the scene
1. Default Chapter

She raced through the forest the wind whipping through her long silver blue hair. She had been traveling for days now searching for him. She wouldn't even say his name that bastard she would definitely kill him once she got her hands on him. She could see a large gorge up ahead of her she sped up and jumped over it landing and skidding to a halt on the other side.  
  
What is that strange energy?  
  
She stood up and scanned the area but she couldn't sense any demons so what the hell was that energy.  
  
~~  
  
Kagome and the others were setting up camp they were following a lead on a new jewel shard. Deciding to rest for the night they set up camp in a small clearing.  
  
" We should be out looking for the jewel shards not setting up camp!"  
  
" Sorry but some people need to sleep you know not everyone is a half demon like you Inu Yasha."  
  
" So then give me the jewel shard and I'll go and find the other one."  
  
" What do you think I was born yesterday? No way just relax. We'll look for the jewel shard tomorrow."  
  
Inu Yasha grumbled something incoherent and jumped into the nearest tree while the others finished setting up camp. Sango was gathering firewood with Miroku, which is never a good thing. She came back a few minutes later looking angry followed by Miroku who was sporting a few bumps and bruises along with a large red handprint of his face.  
  
~~  
  
She could feel the power getting stronger as she neared the clearing when she came out of the forest she stopped. A band of travelers had set up camp and were about to retire for the night. She glanced over each one of them her light pink eyes glittering with anger and confusion.  
  
What the hell, the energy is coming from them? How can this be they are just humans, ne?  
  
Inu Yasha was resting against the tree still grumbling about having to rest for the night.  
  
" I don't see why we had to stop, pathetic humans can't even travel for two days with out having to take a break, Feh!"  
  
He stopped his ears twitching his gazing scanning the horizon. " A demon."  
  
~~  
  
She made her way silently towards the travelers she had to know where this energy was coming from it might possible be him but she couldn't be sure this energy felt very different but who knew how he had changed after all it has been at least five hundred years since their battle. She was only a few feet away from the camp when she sensed a demon approaching she jumped out of the way just as a huge energy blast hit the ground where she was.  
  
" Who ever you are you had better run!"  
  
She smirked at the hanoyu her pink eyes shining from the prospect of a fight. She turned when she heard a noise behind the mutt. A young girl dressed in strange clothing was standing beside him a bow in her hand. Next to her was another young girl dressed in black and pink with a huge boomerang and lastly a monk.  
  
Kagome had woken up to the sound of Inu Yasha yelling; when she looked up she saw the cause. A young girl with long silver blue hair and pink eyes was standing before them. She had on a white and blue dress that came to mid thigh with slits going up the sides. She was wearing arm and leg bands and two katana's were resting on her lower back.  
  
" Kagome, does she have one?"  
  
Kagome looked the girl over before shaking her head no.  
  
"Then she's after ours perhaps?"  
  
" You may be right hiroshi."  
  
The young girl was watching the four strangers talk amongst themselves she knew one of them was the causes of this energy and it wasn't the hanoyu and certainly not the monk so was it one of the girls? She narrowed her eyes and was concentrating on trying to find the aura of the two girls when a voice interrupted her.  
  
" Hey I'm talking to you!"  
  
She turned her gaze back on to the hanoyu he had long silver white hair with two dog-ears sticking out and he was wearing red his hand on the hilt of his sword. She tiled her head a little her hair swaying to the side she arched one brow and looked at them.  
  
" So."  
  
" If you here for the jewel shards then I'm sorry to say that you won't be living that long."  
  
"Hmp. You think a half-breed demon mutt could beat me?"  
  
" Mutt?!"  
  
Inu Yasha pulled out the tessiaga and charged for the demon intruder, she only dodged it and was behind Kagome before anyone could react her hand slipped up around the girl's neck. She gently pulled the girls face up to look into her eyes.  
  
Nani! She's a miko but she's a very powerful miko there is something odd about her power almost as if.  
  
" So you are the source of that strange energy I sensed. Interesting that a mere human can produce this kind of energy. Though I would suspect nothing less coming from a miko."  
  
Kagome could only stare up at the young girl transfixed on her eyes they seemed to be drawing her in and she couldn't pull away.  
  
"Kagome! You leave her alone!"  
  
Inu Yasha charges forward slicing the air with his claws, the young demon jumped out of the way. Inu Yasha raced up to Kagome and began to inspect her for any harm finding none he turned back to the demon.  
  
" You're going to die bitch!"  
  
"Oh what a temper we have * glances at Kagome * seems its all over this little miko too."  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
Inu Yasha charged her again but she was too fast and dodged the attack landing behind Kagome again.  
  
" If you truly wanted to protect her you wouldn't keep leaving her alone."  
  
The demon looked down at the young miko she was very different from the others that she had encountered over the ages. This one seemed innocent and pure and her power was much stronger.  
  
" Take care of yourself miko there is a very dangerous demon on the loose who would love you."  
  
She jumped into the air just as Inu Yasha came charging towards her.  
  
" Are you all right Kagome?"  
  
"I'm fine Inu Yasha." ~~  
  
" Jakken."  
  
" Yes me Lord?"  
  
" Watch Rin."  
  
Jakken glanced up at his Lord he was staring off into the night his expressionless face showing only a hint of emotion.  
  
~~  
  
I should keep an eye on that one she would be easy prey for him if he ever finds her. I pray he does not.  
  
She was running as fast as she could she had to make it there in time before he did or else nothing could stop him. She heard it before she saw the attack. A thin yellow energy whip whizzed past her head just missing her face. She growled at her attacker she didn't need this right now.  
  
He had caught a very intriguing scent earlier so he followed it leaving his servant to watch the human girl. When he finally got near to it he felt the presence of a demon and immediately attacked. When the demon came into view he was rather stunned by what he saw. Her long silver blue hair was slightly pulled back her long jagged bangs covering a pair of light pink eyes that at the moment were burning red with anger. She had pale creamy white skin that seemed to glow in the moonlight.  
  
She skidded to a stop and looked up her katana's drawn ready to attack. She nearly dropped them when she saw what stood before her. At first glance he looked like a human but the long white hair and piercing golden eyes said otherwise. He was so breathtakingly handsome she almost forgot to breath.  
  
They stood there like that for a split second before she broke the silence.  
  
" Who are you?"  
  
He arched a brow at her as if to say your joking right?  
  
" I am Lord Sesshoumaru ruler of the Western Lands and who might you be?"  
  
Ruler of the Western Lands! Kami he's handsome I wonder if he would consider helping me.though somehow I doubt it.  
  
She stood slightly but still had her weapons ready.  
  
" Aria." " I suggest you leave my lands."  
  
He turned and started to walk away.  
  
"Wait!"  
  
He partially turned towards her glancing at her out of the corner of his eye.  
  
" You have not seen a male demon that has my coloring but with two black stripes across his face have you?"  
  
" Why?"  
  
" My reasons just answer yes or no."  
  
He turned back around " No" then walked away leaving the girl to watch him leave.  
  
Jerk! Though a very hot one at that and a lord too! 


	2. new moon

Aria had been searching for sometime but with no luck he had covered his trail very well and it was pissing her off.  
  
That bastard once I get my hands on him I'll finish what I started five hundred years ago.  
  
She was too lost in her though to notice she was being followed a demon.  
  
" I need to rest and get my bearings. I have to devise a plan and figure out how to find that bastard."  
  
She stopped by a small hot spring; she was washing her face when she heard a low growl behind her. She whirled around to see a demon towering above her. She backed up slightly her hands on her katana's.  
  
" I suggest up buck up otherwise you'll loose a limb."  
  
The demon laughs at her.  
  
" Now that's what I like in a mate." Did he just say mate! But how can that be I'm not in heat its not the new moon, is it?  
  
Aria glances up at the night sky to see that it is indeed the cycle of the new moon. Shit! I don't need this right now.  
  
"You have got to be kidding right? What makes you think I want you for a mate?"  
  
The demon gave off a low growl and turned slightly too his left. Aria followed his gaze to see another demon coming out of the woods. She really didn't need this now.  
  
" Why don't you leave my mate alone you pathetic excuse for a demon."  
  
" She's my mate I got here first."  
  
"So I'll have her first."  
  
While the two were arguing Aria silently crept away when she was out of sight she took off in a run.  
  
" Great now I have to deal with this shit. No wonder why I have been moody and thought that guy was hot. I need to lay low till the cycles over with."  
  
Aria stopped when she came to a small river she glanced around she could hear them coming after her. Rolling her eyes she jumped in the river and began to make her way down stream.  
  
~~  
  
Inu Yasha and Kagome were sitting by the edge of the river arguing again.  
  
" We shouldn't be stopping like this, we are just wasting time. We need to be looking for the shards!"  
  
" I'm hungry and tired and smelly. We have been traveling for four days straight and I want to rest and get cleaned up!"  
  
"Listen woman if you don't get up and start moving I'm going to-"  
  
He never got to finish that thought because he was lying face down in a rather large hole. He peeled himself up off the ground and was going to yell at her again when he stopped and sniffed the air. He jumped up and shielded Kagome.  
  
"Inu Yasha what are you doing?"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
A few moments later Aria came out of the river-soaking wet she smelled slightly like fish and mud but Inu Yasha could still smell the other scent. She was in heat.  
  
Aria coughed up some water as she came out she was cold and pissed off those two didn't know when to give up and it was pissing her off. She made her way on to the shore but stopped suddenly. Her head flew up and she came face to face with a pair of golden eyes looking at her.  
  
" Go away bitch!"  
  
She shook her head and looked again, it was the hanoyu and the human miko. Great like she really needed this.  
  
" This night just gets better and better."  
  
She mumbled as she made her way past them. Inu Yasha was still standing in front of Kagome looking rather pissed off himself. It was the new moon and he wouldn't be able to protect Kagome for much longer.  
  
" I'm not here for a fight hanoyu so just leave me alone."  
  
" There you are my mate."  
  
" What do you mean your mate?"  
  
Aria groaned to herself those two didn't no when to quit.  
  
" Looks like you have admirers."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
She growled out to the hanoyu who was smirking at her. She narrowed her eyes at him then smiled a very sweetly evil smile. She turned around to the two demons and put on her sexiest smile.  
  
" Tell you what if you can beat him * points to Inu Yasha * then I'll be one of your mates."  
  
The two demons look over at the hanoyu and laugh this was going to be easy.  
  
" What?!"  
  
" Sorry but a girl has to what whatever it takes."  
  
Laughing she jumps away leaving Inu Yasha to deal with the annoying demons for her.  
  
" Shall we get started I want to get to my mate before anyone else does."  
  
" She'll be mine once I finish off this weakling and then you."  
  
" Who are you calling a weakling!"  
  
Inu Yasha drew tessiaga and charged the two demons he had to finish this before her transformed. He attacked the smaller one first and took him out in one swing using the cutting wind the second demon was very smart.  
  
" So you're a lot stronger than I originally thought no matter I still will kill you."  
  
" Feh! I'd like to see you try that!"  
  
The demon raised his hand and a bolt of energy came down from the sky Inu Yasha blocked it using tessiaga though he was pushed back quiet a ways.  
  
" Hey you!"  
  
The demon turned to see a human girl aiming a bow and arrow at him.  
  
" You think a puny human weapon is going to stop me?!"  
  
Kagome let the arrow go leaving a blue streak of energy as it soared through the air. It hit him in the shoulder taking off his arm.  
  
" You little bitch!"  
  
He sliced the air in front of them a huge blast of energy heading straight for Kagome. She raised her hands and closed her eyes but the blast never hit her. She slowly opened her eyes to find Inu Yasha standing in front of her blocking it with the tessiaga.  
  
" Inu Yasha!"  
  
" Hurry up and get out of here Kagome!"  
  
" But Inu Yasha."  
  
She never finished what she was going to say because she was watching as Inu Yasha's beautiful silver hair was slowly turning black.  
  
" Oh no the new moon!"  
  
The sword began to power down, the demon smiled and laughed evilly.  
  
" So you're loosing your powers eh? What a fortune thing for me now I can kill all of you in one blow!"  
  
He rushed forward intending to ripe them apart but was sliced across the chest by a huge boomerang. Sago ran forward and caught it then prepared to throw it again. Miroku, Shippo and Kirara followed her.  
  
" Are you two all right?"  
  
" Fine Sango but Inu Yasha's hurt!"  
  
She looked down at the now human Inu Yasha he was bleeding from a very large but on his arm and chest.  
  
Sango ran towards the demon and threw her boomerang again he dodged it but it hit him as it came back slicing him in two. Miroku opened up his wind tunnel and sucked in the demon before he could regenerate.  
  
" Kagome are you all right?"  
  
" I'm ok Inu Yasha. Thanks to you."  
  
~~  
  
The group was hiding out if a cave with tessiaga as a barrier. Kagome had wrapped his wounds as best she could and was now trying to get his fever down. Sango and the others could only sit by and watch their friends suffer there wasn't anything they could do except pray that morning would come quickly.  
  
Kagome was holding Inu Yasha's head on her lap watching him sleep. The steady rise and fall of his chest was the only indication he was still alive.  
  
Oh please be all right Inu Yasha.  
  
~~  
  
Aria smiled to herself that was pure luck she ran into them again it helped her escape and it probably got rid of those two demons in the process. She made her way over to the small lake she spotted earlier and waded into the water till she was chest deep.  
  
" Have to hide this stench or I'll never get anywhere."  
  
She took a deep breath and plunged under the water.  
  
~~  
  
" Sesshoumaru-sama what's wrong? Rin do something wrong?"  
  
He looked down at the little girl she was holding a small bouquet of flowers in her hands he never did understand why she kept giving them to him but he would take them to please the little human. He turned his attention back to the night air. He could smell it, it was faint but it was there. A female demon was in heat and by her scent she was a very powerful one too.  
  
" My Lord we should keep moving if we want to- AA iiee!"  
  
Jakken was flying through the air landing hard against a nearby rock. Rin raced over to him laughing.  
  
" Jakken-sama why are you hugging the rock?"  
  
" I'm not you stupid girl."  
  
" Watch Rin."  
  
" But my Lord."  
  
By the time Jakken had peeled himself off the rock and was able to speak his Lord was already gone. He turned to find Rin smiling at him too innocently for his liking.  
  
~~  
  
He had followed the scent to a small lake but when he got there no one was around her was about to leave when he caught the scent again. He turned around to just as Aria came up for air. She was dripping wet and smelled of the lake.  
  
She's trying to hide her scent. Interesting.  
  
Aria was too busy trying to mask her scent she didn't sense he coming up behind her till he whispered in her ear.  
  
" So you're the cause of that intriguing scent."  
  
She turned around her pink eyes clashing with golden ones. She backed away from him out of instinct. He was to dam close for her liking and why the hell didn't she sense him earlier.  
  
" What do you want Lord Sesshoumaru?"  
  
He chuckled to himself at least she remembered who he was and the way she kept inching away from him made him want to laugh. ( Him laugh yeah right)  
  
"Like I said you have a very intriguing scent. Why try to hide it?"  
  
"It's a pain in the ass that's why. I don't have time for meaningless things like that."  
  
" Like what?"  
  
Is he serious or is he just trying to piss me off.  
  
" Like mating it's a waste of time why would you want to spend your entire life with someone. I personally can't spend two days with someone with out killing them."  
  
He was standing there watching her the water had made her outfit cling to her shapely body showing off her delicate curves and very supple breasts and that plus the scent she was giving off was enough for any demon to loose control.  
  
Her hand was making its way to her katana's she didn't like the look he was giving her at the moment. His golden eyes glittering turning into deep amber color his white hair blowing lightly in the breeze. He really was a handsome demon and if she wasn't looking for him then maybe she might consider mating with him maybe.  
  
She was too lost in though that she wasn't able to react fast enough when he came up to her his hands grasping hers. She tried to break free but he squeezed her even more tightly.  
  
" Let me go * growl * or so help me I'll slice you in half."  
  
" I doubt that."  
  
He couldn't help himself he didn't know why but he felt the need to taste her lips so he did. He grabbed her wrists and crushed her body to his then placed a soft kiss on her lips. She molded to his body and could feel her traitorous mouth and limbs move towards him. Her arms came up around and rested on his shoulders while her lips parted against his giving him access to her mouth.  
  
He gave a small growl when she had opened her mouth to him her soft inviting mouth yielding under his that alone was driving him to the edge. She was grinding into his hip causing the friction to become unbearable.  
  
She was loosing herself in a kiss what the hell was wrong with her. She could not let this happen would not she had a mission to finish. She took his lips between hers and bit down causing him to growl and push her away.  
  
His lip was bleeding slightly he let his amber eyes turn back into the cold golden gaze like before. The cut was already healing and she was looking pissed.  
  
" Like I said before stay away or I'll slice you in two."  
  
With that she ran off into the night leaving Sesshoumaru alone and wanting.  
  
Dam it! what the hell is wrong with me? I have never felt such a pull to anyone so why with her.  
  
~~  
  
the moon was hanging high above the mountains a black mist was rising off the blood soaked ground. The village was destroyed everything in it had been killed nothing was left alive save for one, a miko.  
  
She was lying against the wall of the shrine a bow aimed at her attacker.  
  
" Do you think that will stop me?"  
  
She pulled back and with the last of her energy shot the arrow right at the figure. It pierced through his chest a white light exploding around them. She gave a small sigh of relief the monster was gone and she was left alone. She had to get better and start to build again.  
  
" That was it? How pathetic you are."  
  
The young miko turned to see that the demon had regenerated and was standing before her.  
  
" How is that possible you should not be."  
  
" You think a weak miko like you can stop me, Ryuu the most powerful demon in all the worlds?!"  
  
She pulled back again ready to fire another arrow but he was too fast and in one swipe sliced off her head spilling her blood over the floor and the walls.  
  
~~  
  
A figure was standing alone in the forest a blue energy coming from her she was dressed in miko's clothing but she didn't look human. Her head turned slightly and her eyes narrowed she had felt the energy being drained from a young miko and the presence of a powerful demon.  
  
" Is that you Nuraku?" 


	3. captured

" You should be a little more discreet."  
  
The young demon turned his head slightly to glance over his shoulder a demon was kneeling before him in a baboon pelt.  
  
" I want her to find me. I want to kill her personally and if in the process I get to have a few miko's then its even better."  
  
" Then might I suggest something?"  
  
The demon just stood there waiting for him to continue.  
  
" I know of a very powerful young miko more powerful then any you have ever had."  
  
" Really and where is this powerful miko?"  
  
~~  
  
" SIT BOY!!!!"  
  
Inu Yasha landed with a large thud in the dirt. It was the third time that day and it was getting rather annoying.  
  
" Will you stop doing that woman!"  
  
" Then quit hitting Shippo and stop being such a jerk!"  
  
" You're the one who won't let me go by myself it would be a hell of a lot quicker without having to lug your worthless hide around."  
  
" Worthless!"  
  
Kagome walked up behind him fire blazing in her eyes. The others slowly began to back away from her looking a little scared.  
  
" Kagome looks scary when she's mad."  
  
" Yeah."  
  
" SIT BOY!!!"  
  
`~~~  
  
Aria glanced up at her sky something had startled the birds in the forest. She shrugged and kept on walking she had been following the bloody trail of his. One village after another destroyed and all the people killed and the miko was found completely drained.  
  
You fucking bastard so you're at it again. Dam it! I have to stop you before its too late.  
  
~~  
  
Kagome and the others had stopped to eat lunch she was still angry at Inu Yasha who was sulking in a tree above them.  
  
" Are you going to come down and eat?"  
  
" Feh!"  
  
He got up and began to jump away he was walking around the forest thinking when he heard Kagome's screams. He took off running he had made it back to camp. Sango and Miroku were barely fighting off the demon and Kagome was with the demon.  
  
" Let her go NOW!"  
  
Inu Yasha pulled out tessiaga and charged towards the demon but her dodged the attack. He turned towards Inu Yasha and smirked at him.  
  
" A hanoyu thinks he can stop me?"  
  
" YOU!"  
  
Inu Yasha couldn't believe his eyes this demon looked exactly like the girl from earlier only he had two black stripes running across his face.  
  
" You bastard let Kagome go!"  
  
" Sorry but this miko will make a lovely addition to my collection."  
  
"Collection?"  
  
Kagome didn't like the sound of that. She struggled to get free but his grasp was too tight.  
  
" Inu Yasha !"  
  
~~~~~  
  
Aria could feel him he was very near by, she raced through the forest literally flying over the ground, her huge sliver and white wings shinning in the sun light. When she came out of the clearing she spotted him, he was holding a young woman.  
  
" Oh No! the miko from a while ago!"  
  
She folded her wings back in and made her way over to the fight. The hanoyu was having a hard time trying to fight with him holding the miko.  
  
Inu Yasha could only block the attacks he couldn't doing anything with out endangering Kagome.  
  
" You are so predictable brother."  
  
Everyone stopped and turned to see who the new arrival was.  
  
" Ah! Dear sister I was wondering when you would show up. Do you like her? * holds out Kagome * isn't she to die for. I will enjoy this one."  
  
" You won't lay a finger on her!"  
  
Inu Yasha charged for him and sliced his shoulder, the demon turned his angry gaze on the hanoyu.  
  
" You dare strike me!"  
  
He lashed out a ray of blue energy shards cutting through the air towards Inu Yasha. He used the tessiaga to block most of them but a few sliced at his clothing.  
  
" Let the girl go brother."  
  
" Why dear Aria I forgot you had a liking for humans. After all Koji was one wasn't he?"  
  
She growled and leaped foreword her katana's slicing the left side of his chest. She landed and jumped back to hit him again but he dodged it.  
  
" Hit a nerve did I?"  
  
" You fucking bastard you'll pay dearly for what you have done. And this time you won't survive."  
  
He laughed when she said that his grip tightening on Kagome making her cry out in pain. Inu Yasha went towards him again but jumped away dodging those blue shards again.  
  
" You stupid fool ! How could you think to beat me! I am the most powerful demon alive!"  
  
Aria and Inu Yasha both growled in unison and charged him, he dodged Inu Yasha's attack but his arm and stomach were sliced by Aria's katana's.  
  
" I would love to stay and finish this little family reunion but I have a little miko to deal with."  
  
Two huge black and silver wings came out from his shoulders and he took off.  
  
" INU YASHA!!!"  
  
"KAGOME!!!"  
  
Inu Yasha tried to chase after them but they disappeared into the sky.  
  
" We have to hurry and save Kagome."  
  
The others began to move but Aria just stood there watching them.  
  
" Why bother she's probably already dead or will be by the time you get there."  
  
She didn't expect the attack from him she was lying on her back looking up into a pair of angry golden eyes.  
  
" I will find Kagome and she will be alive!"  
  
He looks like that demon Lord, could they be brothers?  
  
" Sango! Miroku! Lets go!"  
  
"right"  
  
they jumped on Kirara and started to head it the direction that Ryuu had gone. Aria stood up and watched them for a second before shaking her head and chasing after them.  
  
Inu Yasha was racing as fast as he could on the ground but it wasn't fast enough he wouldn't make it in time. Suddenly he felt the earth give way under his feet and he looked up to see the female demon Aria carrying him by the back of his robe.  
  
" Your too slow it'll be faster if I fly us there. Hold on."  
  
Inu Yasha wrapped his arms around hers and she began to speed up till everything around them was one giant blur. Sango and the others watched as the two seemed to disappear.  
  
" Hurry up Kirara!"  
  
I'm coming Kagome  
  
Thought Inu Yasha as they made their way to where she was being held. 


	4. rescue

Kagome slowly opened her eyes, she tried to sit up but couldn't move she began to panic and squirm around trying to get free. She stopped when she heard someone laughing.  
  
" Try all you want little miko but you won't get free."  
  
Kagome glanced behind her too see the demon from earlier standing behind her his wings spread out behind him.  
  
" Let me go now!"  
  
" Now why would I want to let my dinner escape?"  
  
Kagome paled slightly at that but only for a moment.  
  
" Inu Yasha will come for me and when he does you'll be sorry."  
  
He laughed again this time louder his eyes glowing a dark crimson. He was grinning as he made his way towards her. Kagome was watching him trying to find a way out of this mess but couldn't find one.  
  
" Please that pathetic mutt couldn't beat me no one can beat the Demon King."  
  
"Demon King?"  
  
~~~  
  
Aria and Inu Yasha were flying higher and higher in the sky.  
  
" We're almost there I can smell that bastards stench!"  
  
I will avenge you yet Koji that I promise you.  
  
Inu Yasha glanced up at the girl carrying him she seemed to be lost in thought and it seemed like they weren't happy thoughts either.  
  
" Who are you?"  
  
" I already told you hanoyu, my name is Aria."  
  
" That's not what I meant wench."  
  
She growls slightly at him then glances down to see his eyes.  
  
Trying not to think about what is happening to your miko eh.  
  
" I came from the mother land, China approximately six hundred years ago. I had followed soldiers here and partook in the Great War, however my brother's insatiable appetite for blood and death was causing the war to be prolonged. He had made a bargain with another demon named Masouso."  
  
"Masouso! That bastard!"  
  
She looked down to see Inu Yasha's eyes glowing deep amber.  
  
" Anyway I heard a great demon Inu stopped him and sealed him away. Not the case with my brother, the great demon dog didn't have enough energy left to stop him so his blood lust went on. He was especially fond of miko's * growl's * and hanoyu children."  
  
Inu Yasha's ears twitched slightly another low growl escaping his throat.  
  
" I used all of my energy to bind him it should have lasted for eternity but since I am awake as well someone must have broken the seal though I do not see who would have that much power."  
  
~~***Flashback**~~~  
  
Her brother standing holding Kagome and the others trying to fight off the oncoming demons while the girl, Aria attacks the other demon. A figure flashes through the trees.  
  
~~~***End***~~~  
  
" Nuraku"  
  
"Who?"  
  
" That fucking son of a bitch! I should have known he would be the one behind this."  
  
" Who's this Nuraku?"  
  
" A worthless human who sold his soul to be a demon in order to get the shiokon no tama."  
  
" The jewel of four souls? But that is being protected by the miko Kikiyo. so that is how you got out dear brother."  
  
~~~  
  
" Yes human you are in the presence of the Demon King Ryuu. Ruler of all of China and soon all of Japan and once I have you my miko then I will be complete." Kagome begins to struggle again but it's no use the bindings will not give.  
  
" Don't struggle you'll get tire yourself out and I want to hear you scream and see you struggle before your demise."  
  
Kagome stopped and looked at him anger and fear showing in her eyes.  
  
" You fucking asshole let me go!!!!! INU YASHA!!!!!!"  
  
~~~  
  
Inu Yasha's ear perked up and his gaze shot towards the mountains.  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
Aria followed the sound her gaze piercing through the mists and landscape. She could see a temple with a rather blue barrier around it. She blinked then looked down to see Inu Yasha with his ears back and growling even more.  
  
" Nuraku."  
  
A rather large gust of wind knocked Aria backwards almost dropping Inu Yasha. She looked up to see a young girl with blue hair riding a feather with a young girl all in white standing next to her holding a mirror.  
  
" Kagura."  
  
" Don't sound too happy Inu Yasha."  
  
She glances up and looks Aria over then smiles.  
  
" So this is the wench you traded that miko, Kagome in for eh?"  
  
Inu Yasha growled and pulled free of Aria's grasp charging for Kagura.  
  
Aria was watching the young girl in white she didn't like the feel she was getting from her. Deciding that she was a bigger threat than the other one Aria went after the young girl. She swooped down and landed in front of the girl.  
  
" You don't seem to be worried at all that you might loose. I wonder why that is?"  
  
The girl just stood there a blank expression on her face. Aria walked towards her with katana's drawn, she noticed a small light coming from the young girl but didn't stop.  
  
Inu Yasha was getting the upper hand with Kagura.  
  
" You don't seem to be doing so well bitch."  
  
" Shut up mutt! * Stops and looks at kahana* Looks like your friend won't be in with us much longer."  
  
"Eh?"  
  
Inu Yasha glances over his shoulder to see Aria moving towards Kahana then being swallowed up in a bright white light. He can hear Kagura laughing behind him as he rushes over to where Aria is.  
  
When the light fades it reveals Kahana standing there but she has a surprised look of pain on her face. Inu Yasha steps closer and notices a katana has pierced through her mirror and into her chest.  
  
" Ignorant child! You think that would hurt me? Daughter of the blue phoenix and Ruler of the motherland?!"  
  
" What?!"  
  
Inu Yasha and Kagura are both a little surprised by that statement but it's Kagura who moves first she's charging at her ready to strike her down when Aria suddenly turns around and throws her other katana at Kagura landing it in her forehead. Aria slowly raises her hand palm out facing the sky; a huge blue energy ball appears with a pink energy crackling around it.  
  
Her eyes turn to a dark crimson red and you can no longer see her pupils just red. She lets out a roar and the ball shoots up in a column of blue and pink energy, which comes crashing down and striking her katana's. The two demon girls cry out in pain as they are swallowed up by the energy blast. When it clears the two are lying on the ground and Aria is standing breathing heavily her eyes slowly returning to normal, she walks over and pulls out her katana's then turns towards Inu Yasha.  
  
" Ready?"  
  
Inu Yasha just nods and the two resume their chase.  
  
~~  
  
Kagome moans and tries open her eyes again. She winches from the sudden pain in her left shoulder and moans again. She doesn't remember what happened exactly but she knows it wasn't good. She tries a second time but all she sees is darkness. She can feel that she is less restricted as before but she still can't move and it's very warm.  
  
" Ah! So you're awake. Good now I can begin."  
  
A blinding white light suddenly assaults her eyes, she blinks a couple times and two red eyes come into focus. She rears her head back from him but he only laughs at her. She moves her head and takes in her surroundings; she's in the mountains more precise in a mountain. She can feel and see the steam rising looking down she screams; a huge lava pit is below her and she's hanging above it she screams again.  
  
" I told you that I would hear you scream miko."  
  
" INU YASHA!!!!! Let me go! INU YASHA!!!!!"  
  
Ryuu only continues to laugh at her as she struggles to get free.  
  
" Stupid miko do you think that hanoyu will come for you?"  
  
" Do not take them so lightly."  
  
Ryuu turns slightly to find the demon that helped him kneeling before him in a bamboo pelt.  
  
" Nuraku! I should have known you were behind this!"  
  
" So this is the miko that plagues you then? * Laughs * Then I am doing you a favor, ne?"  
  
Nuraku didn't say anything but you could tell he wasn't happy with the thought of owing the other demon a favor. Ryuu turned his attention back to the young miko who was still trying to free herself.  
  
" Struggle all you want but you won't free yourself and even if you do you'll just fall to your death."  
  
Kagome stopped for a second then began to struggle again she would rather die in the lava then die at his hands. Ryuu just laughed at her and made his way over to where she was. His large black and silver wings holding him up, he smiled his eyes flashing black then back to red.  
  
~~  
  
" Here! Kagome's here!"  
  
Aria set Inu Yasha down and retracted her wings they made their way down the mouth of the mountain, the steam getting thicker the farther they go down.  
  
" Nuraku."  
  
It came out as a low growl and Inu Yasha sped up.  
  
They reached Kagome in time to watch as Ryuu began to suck the life and energy out of Kagome. He was leaning over her mouth close but not touching a light blue energy passing between them. Kagome's eyes were partially closed her head slightly bent to the side.  
  
" Kagome!!!!!"  
  
Ryuu pulled back stopping the flow of energy to see the mutt and his sister charging towards him. He jumped back avoiding the blow landing safely a few feet away. Inu Yasha charged him again but he was too fast. Aria was watching this her eyes narrowing to blood red slits. She jumped forward her wings spreading out behind her and sliced the ropes holding the miko called Kagome.  
  
She brought her to a ledge and laid her down, she could tell that the miko was almost gone her power and life drain from her. She glanced back to see Ryuu slice through Inu Yasha sending him flying into the rocky walls.  
  
~~***Flashback**~~~  
  
" Koji! Where are you little brother?"  
  
" Aria help me!"  
  
She races through the forest the grass barley touching her feet, she skids to a halt when she comes to a small clearing. Her little brother is pinned against a large rock by blue energy shards. He lifts his head blood dripping from his body cuts covering his face his perfect blue eyes shining with tears.  
  
" Sister."  
  
"KOJI!!"  
  
Aria moves towards him but a figure dashes in front of her and she watches as her little brothers head falls to the ground before her. He mouths the word sister before his eyes turn a dull blue. She can feel her heart breaking in her chest the blood draining from her body. She glances up when the sound of laughter fills her ears.  
  
" Why do you morn over that useless pathetic hanoyu? He was a disgrace to us."  
  
"Why brother why did you kill him? He was just a child he was our brother."  
  
" NO! He was no brother of mine. That slut we called mother betrayed us loving a human forgetting out great father and bearing that _human _ a disgusting creature she dared to call our brother. So I got rid of the accident and the cause of it."  
  
" Mother? You killed Mother!"  
  
" She was a disgrace, loving a human. Worthless creatures though not entirely some of them have their uses like the miko's they are quiet useful."  
  
" Bastard!!! You will pay for killing my brother!!!!"  
  
She charges for him but he dodges her and disappears into the night sky. Aria can only stand there and stare at her little brother's dead body before her.  
  
~~~End~~~  
  
Crying out in rage a blue white light engulfs Aria her wings ripping out her back her eyes completely turning red. When the light fades a huge blue silver cougar is standing before them its wings spread out a dark black stripe running down its back. It lets out a roar and jumps over towards Ryuu and Nuraku. Inu Yasha has pulled himself out of the hole and is looking at her in awe.  
  
" Take care of your miko inu."  
  
Inu Yasha snaps out of his daze and rushes towards Kagome, he kneels down beside her and lifts her face to him. Her eyes are a dull gray-blue and her skin is cold and white her lips which used to be a lush pink are now tinted blue.  
  
" Kagome please wake up! Kagome."  
  
Inu Yasha brushes the hair from her lifeless eyes then turns back round to face the bastard who did this to her.  
  
The two are fighting but Aria is the only one transformed. Ryuu is managing to dodge her attacks without any difficulty.  
  
" You seem to have gotten a little better since the last time dear sister."  
  
* Growls *  
  
A black mist begins to rise around them making the lava begin to boil even more. Inu Yasha turns his head in time to watch as Nuraku comes towards him slicing his chest.  
  
" You should pay attention Inu Yasha."  
  
" You fucking bastard! I'll kill you for hurting Kagome."  
  
Inu Yasha stands up and readies tessiaga as Nuraku comes back around again but his attack is blocked but the tessiaga.  
  
Ryuu's laughter stops as a black light surrounds his body his wings shooting straight out. When he emerges from the black light in his true form his black scales shinning in the magma's light his blue silver mane billowing in the steam. His wings are spread out and his tail whips out striking the inside of the cave causing rocks to fall.  
  
" Kagome!"  
  
Inu Yasha leaps forward to save Kagome; he grabs her hand hanging on to the ledge with tessiaga. He pulls her close to him and tries to pull himself up back.  
  
" I couldn't have planed this any better myself. I'll get rid of both of you at once."  
  
Inu Yasha's golden eyes glow deep amber as he looks up at Nuraku grinning down and them. He leans down and places his hand on Inu Yasha's a dark mist swirls around their hands eating away at the hanoyu's flesh.  
  
I will not cry out I will not drop Kagome. I will never abandon her!  
  
A huge black and blue blast heads straight for them, knocking Inu Yasha loose. Him and Kagome plummet towards the swirling red magma  
  
"Kagome."  
  
Inu Yasha grips her tighter and closes his eyes.  
  
"Oof! What the hell!?"  
  
He opens his eyes to see Sango above him, she's wearing her demon exterminator clothing. He looks down to see Kirara has caught him and Kagome.  
  
" Inu Yasha! Kagome!"  
  
He looks up to see Miroku and Shippo on the lip of the mountain. He jumps off Kirara and lands gently on the ground next to them. Still holding Kagome he walks a few feet away and places her gently on the ground. Shippo rushes over to her and begins to try and wake her.  
  
" Kagome! Wake up Kagome!"  
  
Tears slide down the kistuse's face as he jumps up and down on Kagome.  
  
" What's happened to Kagome Inu Yasha?"  
  
" That fucking bastard stole her soul!"  
  
The three stare at the inu looking angry and shocked by what he just said. Miroku is the first to speak.  
  
" We must hurry and get it back then before it gets too late to save her."  
  
The three leave Shippo to take care of Kagome while they head towards the battle. 


	5. is it over

Aria lets loose a blue fireball hitting Ryuu in the chest but not hurting him much.  
  
" You think that will stop me? I know have the power of over a thousand miko's plus the soul of the protector of the shiokon no tama, I am invincible!"  
  
" No one is invincible! I will destroy you!"  
  
She leaps at him biting into his back her claws ripping into his flesh. Ryuu lets loose a growl of annoyance and tries to shake her off. His tail whips around and crushes her in its tip grip. Aria screams then feels herself falling she regains her control and looks up to see his tail had been ripped apart by a large boomerang. Glancing up she see Inu Yasha and his friends attacking Ryuu.  
  
They would risk their lives but why?  
  
" Bastard! I'm going to rip you apart piece by piece for hurting Kagome!"  
  
For the miko?!  
  
Aria turns her gaze to where the lifeless girl is lying, her eyes narrow she can sense a pulse of energy coming from her.  
  
She's still alive! Her energy it seems to be responding to something but what?  
  
Arai jumps out of the way of a black energy beam and let's loose her own. Inu Yasha and co. are still attacking the large dragon demon but are hardly making a dent.  
  
Inu Yasha closes his eyes he can feel the dark energy swirling around him he can see the wind scar.  
  
" Sango! Miroku!"  
  
They jump away just as Inu Yasha release a large amount of energy. It slices the dragon's left shoulder in half.  
  
" You will regret that hanoyu!"  
  
He lunges for Inu Yasha snaking out and wrapping him in his coils and begins to slowly squeeze the life from him.  
  
Kagome..  
  
A bright pale blue light slowly surrounds the dragon youkari.  
  
" What is happening?!"  
  
Shippo begins to panic and back away from Kagome's glowing body.  
  
" That wretched human is doing this?! How can this be she is dead!"  
  
The pale blue energy is flying from his body now and surrounding Kagome's, which is now floating a few feet off the ground.  
  
Aria watches with interest as the girl begins to absorb her soul and energy back into her body.  
  
She's calling it back! She is willing her soul and energy to come back to her but there is another energy too.  
  
Aria glanced around searching for the other energy that is calling the miko's to awaken. Her gaze stops when it falls on the hanoyu. His energy is swirling around him reaching out towards the fallen miko. A huge blast of energy causes her to look away, after a few seconds she looks back to see the girl floating back down to the earth her.  
  
" She took back her soul and power but how?! She's just a worthless human!?"  
  
Inu Yasha growls and raises tessiaga slicing the dragon's body causing him to roar in pain and fling the inu across the cavern. Inu Yasha lands safely on the ground and rushes over to Kagome.  
  
" Kagome?"  
  
He leans over her his amber eyes softening as they search her face for signs of life.  
  
" Kagome?"  
  
" Inu Yasha? I can hear Inu Yasha calling me. He sounds sad though."  
  
" Please don't leave me Kagome."  
  
" Inu Yasha!"  
  
Kagome eyes begin to glow and she blinks a few times and finds herself staring up at a pair of amber ones.  
  
" Inu Yasha."  
  
He grabs her in a huge hug not wanting to let her go making Kagome blush slightly.  
  
" Inu Yasha?"  
  
He moves away from her a little and looks down at her. He doesn't like to admit it but he felt his heart shatter when he saw her lifeless body. He knew then that he needed her wanted her. He liked how she laughed, smiled, the way she looked when she got upset or angry. How she always tries to make him laugh, he missed her the thought of never having her by his side or never hearing her say his name.  
  
He gazed down into her gray blue eyes his hand brushing against her face, her cheeks turning a little pink.  
  
" Inu Yasha?"  
  
" Kagome I."  
  
" Kagome!!!"  
  
Just then a brown ball of fur latches onto her neck causing Kagome to gasp and pull back. She lifts the little kistuse off her and cradles him in her arms.  
  
" I'm glad to see you again too."  
  
She says to the little fox cub but her gaze never leaves Inu Yasha's.  
  
" You will suffer dearly for what you have done to me human!"  
  
Inu Yasha growled and stood up preparing to protect Kagome but Aria landed before them. She was badly injured from the last attack but now that he no longer had the miko's power she could use her last resort. She flapped her wings and stood over Inu Yasha and company.  
  
" Protecting the humans sister. That will be your downfall!"  
  
" Wrong brother it is my strength!"  
  
She hunch down her wings raised perfectly straight the black stripe on her back glowing slightly at first then more brightly. Her eyes are now a deep red and a white light surrounds them swirling around them. Slowly Aria is lifted off the ground her body glowing then white light explodes around them washing over everything.  
  
~~  
  
" Sesshoumaru-sama what is that?"  
  
The demon lord turns to see what the child is pointing at, in the distance a huge blue energy seems to engulf the tops of the mountains. It quickly spreads and sweeps over the surrounding area. Then as quickly as it came the light fades and only a massive wind remains sweeping over the lands.  
  
Rin giggles as the wind whips through her hair lifting her off the ground then softly placing her back like a leaf in a gentle breeze. The demon lord gently sniffs the breeze he can smell her scent mixed in with that of the hanoyu and his friends and the one called Nuraku.  
  
" My Lord?"  
  
Jakken looks up at his master who is growling slightly. He turns back towards the mountains and sees a bright white light burst fanning out and passing through everything in its path.  
  
Rin runs and grabs on to Sesshoumaru's pant leg trying to hide herself from the energy blast. He turns slightly and shields the child taking the full force of the blast, however instead of getting hurt of being pushed backwards he feels a slight warm feeling pass through is body followed by a sudden sharp pain.  
  
" Ah! M-my Lord!"  
  
He turns his gaze towards his servant who is pointing and stammering at him.  
  
" What."  
  
" M-my Lord y-your"  
  
Growing impatient he growls at the toad.  
  
" Yourarmhasgrownback!"  
  
He quirks his eyebrow at the disgusting toad, did he hear right? He glances down to find his left arm has indeed grown back. He lifts it and flexes it a couple times before turning back towards the mountain.  
  
~~~  
  
Kagome groans and moves to sit up but something heavy forces her back down. She opens her eyes to find Inu Yasha lying on top of her. Angry and a little embarrassed she goes to push him off but stops.  
  
He shielded me.Inu Yasha.  
  
Gently she sits up and brushes the bangs from his face.  
  
" Inu Yasha.."  
  
He groans then shifts he slowly opens his eyes to find himself staring up at Kagome's smiling face. Her hand brushes against his ear making it twitch slightly.  
  
" Are you all right Kagome?"  
  
" I'm fine. What about you?"  
  
Her fingers brush against his ear again causing him to shudder a little but. She had no idea how good that felt and how good it feels to just be near her like this. He inhaled her scent deeply before lifting himself from off her lap.  
  
" What about the others?"  
  
Inu Yasha scans the area for their friends. Miroku is lying against a rock with Sango lying against him. Smirking Inu Yasha scans the area and spots Shippo lying next to Kirara.  
  
" They seem fine are you sure your ok Kagome?"  
  
" I'm fine Inu Yasha, really."  
  
Kagome is standing up brushing herself off but stops when she feels a hand brush her face. She looks up to see Inu Yasha is very close to her. His eyes a warm amber hue and they look somewhat sad but with something else swirling around in their depths. His hand brushes her face again and he takes another step towards her till they are only a fraction apart.  
  
" Inu Yasha?"  
  
She's not sure what he's doing but she's getting this really weird feeling in the pit of her stomach and the way he keeps moving his fingers across her face is causing her to blush.  
  
" I'm sorry Kagome that I couldn't protect you. I'm sorry that I couldn't save you. I."  
  
" Inu Yasha.."  
  
Kagome wraps her arms around him and buries her head in his chest as his arms wrap around her. He closes his eyes and sighs a slight smile playing at his lips. He really did like her even if he hardly showed it. He would have died if she were to have left him. He couldn't help the smile that was forming on his lips as she smiled up at him and hugged him.  
  
Only Kagome  
  
He thought as he embraced her to return the hug. The sounds of their friends waking up broke the two out of their daydreams. Kagome went to help Shippo while Inu Yasha searched the area.  
  
" Hentai!" *Smack! *  
  
Miroku came to stand beside Inu Yasha; he had a few new bumps and a large red handprint on the side of his face.  
  
" Lecher."  
  
Inu Yasha said under his breath.  
  
" So any sign of them?"  
  
Inu Yasha's eyes scanned the area his nose sniffing the air suddenly his eyes narrowed and he raced off. A few minutes later the rest of the gang followed him. He had stopped at large dead tree. Dangling from the branches was an arm and a silver blue wing.  
  
" She protected us and saved us."  
  
Shippo began to cry and Kagome cuddled him close to her.  
  
" I'm not surprised she wanted to die anyway."  
  
" WHAT?!"  
  
Kagome and the others looked at him in surprise.  
  
" You couldn't feel it? Her anger and sorrow, her longing to die?"  
  
They just shook their heads no.  
  
" Feh! Humans."  
  
" AA iiee! It moved!"  
  
Yelled Shippo as he hides in Kagome's hair. They turned back to the hand, which was now gone.  
  
" W-where did it go?"  
  
Kagome starts to back up behind Inu Yasha who's just looking at his friends like they're all nuts.  
  
Suddenly Aria drops out of the tree landing on the ground with a thud. She moans and lefts herself up blood dripping from her wounds. Her tattered and broken wings ruffle slightly in the wind. Kagome goes to help her but stops.  
  
" Stay away from me."  
  
" But you're injured and need help."  
  
" Leave me alone."  
  
" Let her be Kagome can't you see she wants to die."  
  
"Inu Yasha she's hurt we can't just leave her!"  
  
" Kagome's right she helped us and we have to help her!"  
  
" I agree with Inu Yasha, let her be Sango."  
  
" Houshi?"  
  
They turned when they heard her move again. She was standing now leaning over clutching her stomach her wings drooping and bleeding.  
  
" I do not deserve to live my whole existence was to kill my brother * tears roll down her cheeks * I have committed the worst crime, the crime against my family I took my brother's life."  
  
" But he was killing people and he killed.."  
  
" It does not matter even if he was tainted I should not have fallen so easily so now I must join them."  
  
Tears' sliding down her face she slowly and painfully begins to flap her wings and ascend into the sky. She glances down at them one last time wishing them the best hoping for their happiness then disappears into the clouds.  
  
~~~  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama! Rin found an angel!"  
  
The demon lord glances over at the energetic human bouncing around him wondering what she's babbling about now. Sighing he follows her to a small clearing resting against a large willow tree he can see the tip of a sliver and blue wing. Curious he steps closer and walks around the tree.  
  
Her!  
  
She's lying with her back to the tree her wings spread out broken and bloody, she's covered in dried blood her eyes slightly opened but looking rather dull.  
  
" Rin want Sesshoumaru-sama to save the angel. Please!"  
  
He still stares down at the 'angel' as the human girl Rin calls her.  
  
She does look like an angel.  
  
He narrows his eyes he can see the pallbearers of the dead moving towards her. He pulls out his sword and slices them down in one swift movement. The wounds and blood start to fade away.  
  
Aria can see her little brother hear his laughter floating to her ears. She smiles to herself knowing soon she will be with him that soon they will be together again. But he begins to fade and she can no longer hear him calling for her. She struggles against the light that is pulling her back she wants to stay with her little brother she does not wish to leave him again.  
  
With a hard thud she finds herself propelled back into her own body. Slowly she opens her eyes and finds herself looking at a pair of warm brown eyes.  
  
" Koji?"  
  
" I'm Rin. Are you an angel?"  
  
Aria slowly lifts herself up her wings twitching slightly from the sudden movement.  
  
" Ooo!"  
  
Rin races over and tugs on one of the feathers startling Aria her wings opening to their full width, the feathers lightly brush against the young girl making her giggle.  
  
" Soft! Rin likes your wings!"  
  
The demon Lord just stands there motionless watching the whole thing. After he used the sword on her she slowly woke up and breathed out a name. He growled slightly at that so she still is in love with that human or demon who ever he is. He wasn't sure why this bothered him it's not like he wanted her he didn't even know her. She did look like an angel though.  
  
She looked even more so when Rin grasped her feather tugging on it causing her to gasp and spread her wings.  
  
I wonder if they do that when she's excited maybe when she's mating?  
  
He was picturing that when he heard the little girl Rin sob. He was by her side in an instant ready to attack and defend her.  
  
" Rin no want the angel to leave!"  
  
He stopped and relaxed a bit then looked up and found himself drowning in a pair of translucent pink eyes.  
  
When Aria woke she almost believed Koji was right by her but when she looked closer she found it only to be a human girl. She sighed and stood up flexing her wings, she gasped when she felt someone tugging at them. She looked over to see the little girl playing with them and laughing.  
  
Arching a brow she grazed her tips over the little girls face brushing her ear making her laugh again.  
  
Angel, eh? Haven't been called that before. Usually its monster or devil.  
  
She smiled when the child called her it again. The smile faded though when she though of how the child reminded her of Koji.  
  
Brother.  
  
She turned and began to walk away flapping her wings slightly to push the little girl away. She heard her cry out to her pleading with her not to leave. She turned around to explain but the words died on her lips because of what she saw.  
  
He was standing in front of the girl ready to protect her but then relaxed when he saw she was in no danger. His gazed slowly slid over her making Aria feel awkward and uncomfortable. He was a god, his long white hair blowing slightly in the breeze his golden eyes and strong body. Aria gave herself a mental slap before turning away again.  
  
She cried out in pain when she felt her wing being tugged on, instinctively she jerked them away and whirled around. The young girl was sitting on the ground still crying.  
  
" Rin doesn't want * sob * the angel to leave * sob * did Rin do something * sob * wrong?"  
  
She was looking up her brown eyes full of tears. Aria closed her eyes heaven help her, the little girl reminded her of Koji. She bit her lower lip trying not to remember but she could feel her chest constrict and the tears swell up in her eyes.  
  
" Koji"  
  
It was barely a whisper but Sesshoumaru heard it and he gave another low growl. Aria looked over at him. Why was he growling? She looked back down at the girl then knelt down next to her, her wings scooping her up and cradling her in them.  
  
" Do not cry. I cannot stay with you I am not even supposed to be here."  
  
" Rin no want you to leave."  
  
" Rin is it? I am sorry but I cannot stay here."  
  
She wiped away the child's tears then placed her back down her feathers lightly caressing the child's face. She turned and began to walk away.  
  
" Where are you going."  
  
She turned to see it was that handsome youkari that had spoken.  
  
" I did not say you could leave."  
  
" I do not need you permission."  
  
He arched an eyebrow at her.  
  
" If you wish to leave I will gladly return you to your previous condition."  
  
He slowly unsheathed a sword holding it lightly at his side.  
  
What the hell is he talking about?  
  
She tilted her head her eyes gazing into his after what seemed like forever her eyes snapped open when she realized what had happened.  
  
" You? You are the reason I 'm still alive!?"  
  
She growled her wings slanting slightly as she reached for her katana's. He raised his sword a slight humor playing in his eyes.  
  
" I see you wish to go back to your previous condition."  
  
She charged him but he moved easily out of her way.  
  
Shit! I used up all my energy killing my brother Ryuu. He's even stronger than me know, fuck!  
  
He was behind her his sword scraping against her throat. She was glaring up at him growling slightly, which only seemed to make the humor in his golden eyes dance even more.  
  
" Sesshoumaru-sama?"  
  
They both looked at the little girl who was watching them her eyes pleading with him to let her angel live. Aria almost cried the sobs stopping in her throat. The child looked like the female version of Koji, her smile, the way her eyes shinned her energy and innocents.  
  
" Very well."  
  
She almost fell backwards when he let her go. She glanced back at him his sword was re-sheathed and he was staring at her with those hard golden eyes again.  
  
" Yeah Rin has an angel to play with!"  
  
She looks like Koji.I guess I could stay for a while it wouldn't hurt  
  
~~~~  
  
" Oh! Please you must rest my lord."  
  
My lord?  
  
Slowly he opened his eyes he was staring into those of a young woman when he blinked again and tried to sit up she gently pushed him back down.  
  
" You are injured and you should not move around so much."  
  
He looked around he was in a village he glanced back over at the young girl a slow smile spreading across his face.  
  
" Please tell me where am I?"  
  
" You are in my village my lord. We found you by the sea, you were badly hurt so we brought you back here."  
  
" And who are you?"  
  
" I am Saun, I am the resident miko."  
  
He turned away from her a smile playing on his lips his eyes flashing red before returning to brown. This was definitely getting better.  
  
A/N  
  
All right! Whatcha think be honest well not brutally honest.sorry if I missed spelled a few things its going on 4 p.m. and my eyes are getting fuzzy. Can't see oh my god I'm blind! Just kidding though if I keep writing I will be .I really need to sleep. Word to the wise never ever take a night shift it will kill you! Any way please RXR thanks! 


	6. disclaimer

Disclaimer I own absolutely nothing so please don't sue. I'm not even sure if I own this laptop I'm writing on. If you made six payments already does that mean you own 1/6 of it? Oh well. 


End file.
